


Haze

by LokkaNightNyx



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Loki has no inhibitions, Thor can't resist long, drugged!Loki, possessive!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkaNightNyx/pseuds/LokkaNightNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly following events of Avengers.</p><p>Loki is taken back to Asgard only to be torn away from Thor, heavily drugged, then tossed into prison to await sentencing. At least they respect that he is still their formerly lost prince, and his room is reasonably accommodating. But they will not allow him full lucidity. The room saps his magic. He can barely pull himself out of bed to try and eat. Thor visits and is appalled at the repeated drugging process, but vows to stay with him to ease his own worry. Loki feels just fine, of course, and just wants Thor's company. All hazy mind and lost inhibitions…<br/>~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, I hope it is an entertaining read! Pardon my kink, I have a thing for Loki being under the influence of things...ehe.
> 
> ~~~

Thor could not hold on to Loki tight enough. He had his brother gripped by the upper arm, also knowing that Loki was willingly trying to physically stay beside him even as the inevitable approached. Royal guards were coming to meet them at the palace gates. The look in Loki’s eyes said everything that the muzzle binding his tongue held back. Fear, indignation, dread, hesitance, a cry for help, bitter curses.

Thor wanted to grip him tighter, deal with his brother on his own terms, privately. They knew each other the best, and were each other’s best friend and worst enemy all wrapped up in one dysfunctionally functional package. Who better to correct Loki than he? And the thing was, he knew that Loki felt the same. That tore him apart inside. They both wanted the same thing, this time. And this one time they needed the same, they could not have it.

Their desires were all considered null and void in the face of the express command of the All-Father.  
“No...no-” Thor couldn’t help but let those words escape out of desperation as Loki was essentially torn from his grasp.

He deftly followed after the hastening guards until the gentle arms of his mother encircled him from behind and held him back from his blind pursuit.  
“Let him go…They will not hurt him. He must await sentencing.” Frigga’s assurances did little to set Thor at ease. Yes he was angry with Loki, of course. The things Loki had allowed to happen to New York were appalling. But the fact still stood that he did not trust anyone else but himself with Loki’s sentencing.  
~  
By the time Loki realized what would happen, it was too late to resist. He’d spent many hours of his own time down where they were now. Asgard’s halls and halls of biological weaponry stores. There were all manners of poisons and tonics alike down here.  
He grunted, briefly resisting so as to not go down quietly so to speak, but his armor was torn from him harshly and wordlessly, leaving him in merely a thin under-tunic and his trousers.

The muzzle was harshly removed from him, leaving his mouth smarting, and before he could work in a single word (they would not dare to allow him that) he was being held down to a table and a gloved hand had him by the jaw, forcing his mouth open. Some manner of translucent blue liquid was forced down his throat and he could not even work up a cough even as he felt he were drowning. He groaned as he thrashed on the table against the harsh grip of many hands upon him, holding him down, pinned. A gloved hand was clamped suffocatingly tightly over his mouth until he choked down the unpleasantly thick liquid.

Then his mind was dimming. His magic drained from his veins. And for him, _that_ —that was a fate worse than death. He felt his body go slack, even as he could still register sight. Soon his outrage could not even be screamed from his thoughts and all was a faded haze. He could no longer muster a single movement. He was lying on the table, helplessly splayed, a dribble of that horrid liquid in a thin stream from the corner of his mouth, running down his jaw.

His last clear thought was reluctant acknowledgement that he would not be clear headed for a very, very long time. The drug would strip him of everything he knew himself to be.

  
~

  
When Thor knew he was allowed to see Loki, two days had passed of not knowing what they’d done to him. He marched through the halls, swearing under his breath the unpleasantries he would inflict if he discovered even a hint of neglect to Loki’s general well-being. Loki was a war criminal, but he was still Loki.

“He is being held here, my Prince. To await a trial and sentencing from the All-Father himself.” Thor was told at the door. It was a large, wide door. No doubt infused with all manner of old magics designed to detain and keep in. Such measures and ancient dealings were indeed necessary to keep a certain Trickster at bay. It was quite clear throughout all of Asgard that Loki knew many, many things at a level that he should be too young to fully comprehend, even with his years upon years of long existence.

Thor sighed heavily, not liking the feeling deep in his chest as the door was opened just wide enough to allow him through, then hastily shut behind him.

At first, he drew a sharp breath in pleasant surprise. This was no cold hard prison cell. At least the justice system still had respect for their lost prince. Thor scanned the large room, plush gray carpet, windows to broad expanse of the Asgardian skies. No doubt they were there to taunt Loki with the view of freedom, but they were a surprising touch nonetheless.  
There were not a great many furniture items. The room was blank save a large metal table in the center with a stiff looking navy blue couch lined up beside it, and in the corner a large four poster metal bed, scattered rather generously with green and black coverings and cushions.

It was there that he spotted Loki, lying there as if tossed, on his stomach. He seemed to be sleeping. He nearly blended in with the bed’s décor, as he was wearing a painfully thin green tunic with long sleeves, and black, nondescript trousers. Thor exhaled in a bit of relief that at least Loki would be comfortable in his imprisonment.  
Although he was a bit skeptical, he did not dwell on the feeling that something more was amiss. He knew that taking Loki’s magic from him was punishment enough, and so Loki must hate this type of prison more than any other. He ceased his judgment of Loki’s prison chamber, deeming it acceptable, and quietly crept to the bedside.

It was when he got close that he realized Loki was not sleeping at all. At least not normally. His eyes were open, and something was…wrong. Off. Thor closed his distance to Loki in one long stride, reaching out a cautious hand.

“Lo—Loki?” He found himself stammering when he realized Loki’s pupils were blown wide, the black nearly sucking away all the ice blue color of Loki’s irises, leaving them in thin rings. He had at first entered cautiously because no doubt Loki was still extremely volatile and irritated, and he’d come prepared to argue and scream lectures, but now those notions were tossed to the wind.

He had never seen his brother’s face like this. Not ever. This was wrong.

Thor turned Loki over onto his back.  
“Loki. Loki look at me.” He demanded, shaking Loki by the shoulders, leaning over him desperately. Loki dimly registered his presence, his eyes scanning Thor’s face slowly.  
“Thor…Thor is that…you…?” Thor stared down at Loki’s confusion in horror.  
“What have they done to you?? Loki…” Loki’s very recent and very real transgressions were quickly melting away to the very back of Thor’s thoughts as he stroked Loki's black hair gently with one hand, his other hand pawing at Loki and checking for injuries.  
“Mm…I dunno’…how long have I been…here…weeks...?” Loki was slurring, grabbing along Thor’s arm in a feeble attempt to sit up. Thor easily kept him from doing so, forcing his arms flat to his sides and getting a good look at him.  
“Only a couple days. They have drugged you…and severely, Loki what did they give you?” Thor prodded, but getting anything through to Loki was going to be like grasping at smoke for now. Loki only shook his head languidly, still giving Thor that wide, glassy eyed stare of confusion. Thor sighed heavily and sat down on the bed edge, head in his hands next to a silent and very sluggish Loki.

Loki tugged himself up finally after about five minutes of Thor sitting pensively, thoughts running amuck. He used Thor’s arm and shoulder to pull on, and had slumped himself over Thor’s side next, and Thor merely sat and watched him, his face stiff with unhappiness and remorse, waiting to see if Loki would say anything.  
“This is okay…” Loki said after a short pause. He gave a sloppy smirk. “If you’re here…dear Thor…” He was listing to the side, and Thor caught him with one hand, stabilizing him. He managed a weak smile for Loki.  
“Your affection seems to have returned to you. Or perhaps it never left?” Thor teased mildly, having to resort to simply wanting to enjoy these rare moments of bonding again after they had been through so much destruction and hate and battle.  
Time together was still time together, no matter how muddled with drug influence.

Loki was clinging to Thor's torso as if he were about to float away without something to hold onto. He swayed like a small tree in a breeze. “Mm…Thor I…I just wanted…” Loki was struggling to put together a thought.  
“Don’t do that right now, brother.” Thor quieted Loki and made him lay back down, only to be messy pulled down on top of him.  
“Don’t leave me…” Loki mumbled straight away.  
“I won’t…I promise you, Loki.” Thor assured, leaning back up to stroke Loki’s hair a few times. “I will stay until you receive your sentence. No matter how long that is.” He assured quietly, and pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead like he used to do when they were children.  
“I miss when you’d…kiss me…like when we were very young…on the cheek…the corner of my mouth…the nose…” Loki was murmuring, and Thor stared at him solidly, wondering if that was a valid expression or simply the drugs exaggerating things as Loki was simply spouting these sentiments while staring into space. Those memories Thor had locked away deep inside himself. He missed them too.

He was still busy staring at the dreamy expression on Loki’s face when there was a click on the other end of the room, from the wall. He sat up fully as a little compartment opened and a tray of something was placed inside on a ledge, then the opening to the outside world was swiftly shut and magically sealed again in a startling flash of yellow light at the seams.

“Loki?” Thor tried, and Loki grinned a little into thin air.  
“I am hungry…it’s so far away…I had to crawl the last time…” Loki was saying, as if it had been weeks since then when it had probably only been since the early morning or the night before. He had stubbornly pulled himself up into a sitting position again, using Thor’s arm.  
“Sit still. Please don’t move, Loki.” Thor pleaded, standing and crossing the room to grab the tray, which held a large bowl of some kind of chowder soup and a mug of some blue liquid...  
“What is this…is this what you ate last time?” Thor questioned, sitting back down beside Loki and placing the tray on their laps. Loki didn’t answer, he was reaching for the mug.  
“No, no I’ll help you, Loki…you’ll spill.” His hand clasped around Loki’s on the mug. He placed his other hand stably at the center of Loki’s back. “Here…” After hundreds and hundreds of years, it was amazing how easy it was for him to slip back into a role where he took care of Loki in this type of manner, like when they had been simply a toddler and an older brother. It surprised him, and unearthed many long forgotten emotions.

Loki gulped down the liquid eagerly, and his desperation to drink it rose Thor’s suspicions. He would not address them now. There was nothing he could do about anything save care for Loki in the way he so desired. He gently kept a hold at the back of Loki’s neck to stabilize him, his other hand having to spoon feed Loki the warm soup. They ended up sitting pressed together at the hips on the bed, Loki having to lean against him fully to stay upright.

The further they got through the meal, the more incoherent and inactive Loki became.

Thor concluded that Loki’s food and the drink had to have been doused with powerful drug, but he remained silent on the matter. There was nothing he could do at the moment. Loki was giggling at something while Thor put the tray down on the floor, having finished feeding Loki. “Oh, Loki…” He sighed sympathetically as he caught Loki’s forward slow fall.  
“I cannot see clearly…won’t focus…” Loki slurred, blinking away something that was not there.  
Thor swallowed, Loki’s condition giving him anxiety. “Loki…” Loki only responded by sliding until his head was in Thor’s lap.  
“Don’t leave…” Loki expressed again, and Thor simply stroked his hand in Loki’s hair. Loki was face down in his lap and seemingly comfortable that way. “Please don’t abandon me…” Loki continued, voice muffled by Thor’s pants.  
“Never…” Thor choked out. There was a lump rising in his throat as he despondently looked down at Loki.  
“Loki…please sit up…” He asked in a near whisper as he stroked Loki’s hair. Loki didn’t. He couldn’t, not under his own power.

“Loki…” Thor sat him up when he couldn’t take Loki’s silence anymore. Loki was panting lightly now, cheeks flushed. “Are you …” Thor began to ask, and Loki gave a little smile of bliss without opening his eyes.  
“I'm fine...too dizzy…’s okay though…” Thor deduced that this was due to Loki being able to get to the food faster because he had help. He assumed that without help before, Loki had eaten much more slowly as well. The drug had to have be in the food and drink, and it was hitting him hard now, compounding its already present affects. Loki had resorted to clinging sloppily to Thor’s arm, resting his mouth against Thor’s shoulder. His other hand came up to palm at Thor’s chest.  
“Brother…I cannot feel anything…make me feel…please…” He was groaning. Thor was not sure how much longer he could stand to watch Loki like this. He moved, tugging Loki with him into the center of the bed and laid him back.

“Please, please rest…please sleep, Loki…” He was reduced to begging as he watched Loki ceaselessly cling for closer contact to him. He let Loki take his hands, and he leaned down, pressing another gentle kiss to Loki’s hairline, then his cheekbone, then right at the corner of the flushed pink lips. Loki’s absolute helplessness was what Thor was having trouble grasping. He loved and missed caring for Loki when they grew too old for having Thor brush his hair, or lay with him in bed until he fell asleep. He missed being all of Loki’s comfort and affection. Here and now, suddenly he could have that Loki again. This made him feel better about witnessing Loki in this mind-fogged state.  
“I will watch over you, Loki…I will become your everything again.” He smiled softly as Loki only blinked up at him. “I love watching you talk…” Loki murmured. Thor tugged his ragdoll Loki up again, smiling, and just sat back against the headboard finally, holding Loki in his arm, closely by his side, the free hand briefly adjusting Loki’s tousled clothing.  
“I’ll talk to you for as long as you need.” Loki had a hand pressed to his abdomen as he curled into Thor.  
“My stomach aches…Am I ill...?” Thor chalked it up to the drugs and continued to coddle Loki.  
“Shhh. Save your energy. It may be weeks before they sentence you.” Thor said quietly. He sat away from Loki for a moment, sitting up off of the headboard. Loki watched dizzily as Thor unfastened his heavier outer clothing.  
“I said I would remain by your side until that happens. In a little while I will leave for a moment, but I will come back with more of my things. If they will imprison you this way, I will stay in this cell with you. As future king of Asgard, they cannot order me otherwise.” Thor was saying as he tugged his over-shirt off over his head. Loki’s eyes watched the falling clothing, and then Thor’s face with half lidded eyes.  
“Sleep here…?” Loki asked as Thor drew closer to him again. Thor stilled as Loki’s hand came out to touch his face, then his neck, more exposed in the navy blue under-tunic. He sat over his drugged little brother and let him touch.  
“Yes.”

Loki tugged weakly at Thor’s wrist, pulling it around so that Thor’s arm leaned over by Loki’s waist. “That makes me feel good…that you’ll do that…” Loki was at a hoarse whisper, their faces close.  
“That is what I want.” Thor answered just as quietly. “For you to feel good.” He had automatically followed Loki’s pull, and now he was leaning over Loki with both hands by Loki’s waist, and Loki was sitting slumped under him against the bed board.  
“I do feel good…I feel amazing…” Loki was smiling messily. Thor lifted a hand to caress Loki’s face, his thumb brushing over Loki’s cheekbone repeatedly in a soothing motion.  
What came next was a bit surprising, but welcome nonetheless. Loki raised both arms and they embraced around Thor’s torso, pulling him down on top of him. Loki’s mouth came to rest by Thor’s ear, brushing it faintly, tickling. He was giggling lightly against Thor’s ear. Thor swallowed, getting a peculiar feeling in his chest. He loved this position suddenly, of feeling Loki’s body warm and pliable underneath him, molding to his body in the cool sheets, the soft, smooth skin of Loki’s cheek against his stubble. The very near proximity of Loki’s pale neck.  
Before he even realized what he was doing with himself, his tongue had darted out for a taste.  
Loki’s skin just smelled so freshly of something clean and subtly sweet, like pure cream or honey. Loki made a very little mewing sound, and Thor’s tongue was back in his mouth nearly as soon as it had left. It had been more of a lick of the lips where his tongue had happened to brush Loki’s skin.  
“Loki…”  
“Yes brother…? You feel good…” Loki was too far gone to make any coherent conversation, Thor deemed, so he stopped trying. Perhaps it was the culmination of capturing Loki, ending the madness in New York…But Thor felt in this close proximity to Loki after so long of simply not seeing him or fighting him, that he needed to very much reacquaint himself with the black haired god in some manner. He needed it. There remained too much unreleased tension between them. Thor did not feel that he had an adequate outlet for these emotions just yet, but this positioning, and the taste and scent of Loki’s skin were beginning to feel close to what he needed.  
Loki shifted against him, his hold around Thor’s body tightening nearly imperceptibly.  
“Let’s stay like this, Thor…I need this…” Loki moaned nearly inaudibly. His light panting continued as Thor lay still, his face buried in Loki’s hair and neck.  
“Why…why did you have to fall…” Thor mumbled into Loki’s skin. No response. He brought his hands up along Loki’s sides, gripping him about the waist firmly. “Why did you do this to yourself, Loki…Loki why?”  
He felt Loki swallow thickly, and still no words, just shallow breathing.  
“You belong here in Asgard…you’ll stay here this time…you belong to me. Hear me?” Thor ordered, moving just slightly to press his mouth to Loki’s ear in turn. Finally an audible response, and it was naught but a breathy chuckle.  
“Belong…to you…” Loki slurred thickly, his hands moving down Thor’s body until they rested comfortably against the small of his back. “Show me…”

Thor moved so that he had pressed his forehead to Loki’s, a hand moving to touch Loki’s face. This reminded him of a time when they had been young adults, years ago, and he had discovered that this same forehead to forehead position had begun to make his heart hum. Now, he found it to be the same. His heart thudded against Loki’s chest.  
“How can I show you, brother, that you belong to me…I feel like I must…claim your body physically.” He was talking it out mainly for his own benefit.

He wanted more. More protection of Loki, more rights to possess him. Loki was currently a mess, and he liked Loki in a state where he was subjugated and pliant. It meant he could not disappear and get into trouble.

“I wish to be in control of your detention…I will have it.” Thor decided, his voice low in Loki’s ear.  
“You’ll…have it…” Loki repeated in his haze, lazily stretching against Thor by arching his back slightly and bending one knee before relaxing again, head lolling to the side with a sleepy half grin.  
Loki’s movement of his knee had caused one of Thor’s legs to slip between Loki’s. Thor’s hand touching Loki’s cheek moved simultaneously, into Loki’s hair and gripping it at the side of Loki’s head.  
“Thor…Thor take control of me,” Loki whispered, “…so I don’t fall again…Control…so I cannot make you sad again…ever…” Loki’s voice, slurred as it was, portrayed the choke of emotion in his words. Thor’s heart ached at hearing Loki say something like that so freely.  
“Do not say that…I…”  
“No I need it…” Loki interrupted, his hands pulling at Thor’s hips, drawing a hesitant grunt from Thor. “Need you…” Loki finished, mouth against the crook of Thor’s shoulder.

Thor couldn’t take it any longer. He needed the closeness, the taste, and the feel of Loki all around him, and there was only one way to get it.

His body began to react on its own to get what it desired, and before Loki could say another word, Thor had easily slipped into pressing his mouth to Loki’s below him, albeit warily, gripping at Loki around the ribs lightly and hesitantly as he did so. A strangled groan even escaped from Thor as he suckled at Loki’s bottom lip. His eyes opened in slits to see Loki watching him with those drug darkened eyes.  
When he pulled back just slightly, still watching Loki’s reaction, Loki only shifted against him lethargically, kissed lips still lightly parted, while he made a nigh undetectable rutting motion once with his hips against Thor’s.  
“Nnh…Thor…” Loki sighed weakly. Thor shivered at the thought of more, more interaction like this, as Loki’s thin fingers at his back had slipped underneath the fabric there.

“Have me…take what’s yours…” Loki was slurring, and Thor rose both eyebrows.

Loki’s statement was a plain invitation, and didn’t seem to have any other meaning than the one highlighted in Thor’s mind right now.  
And suddenly he really could hold back no longer. He wanted what his body wanted, and Loki was telling him to take it. He could not and would not stop it.  
“Loki…alright. Lay still…” Thor gently instructed, and he sat back on his heels, nudging Loki’s leg farther apart with his knee and he moved himself fully between them while he removed his top completely from himself and dropped it over the side of the bed.  
Loki reached for Thor feebly until Thor grinned and laid back down, and he pulled Loki softly by the hair into their first unreserved kiss. His own motions were now possessive and gentle, but firm, while Loki’s were frail and submissive, drastically listless as he was truly too loaded to do much more else than lay there.

Loki’s arms were lazily slung around Thor’s neck and shoulders while Thor had a thick arm wound around Loki’s waist now, the other hand placed soothingly at Loki’s upper thigh with a reassuring grip. Loki was open, childlike in his dependence on, and craving for, Thor at the moment.

Loki groaned reactively, mouth idly opening more to accommodate Thor’s tongue pushing in and out to taste him. They changed positioning again; Thor took Loki’s right hand in his, interlocking their fingers, while he turned his attention, dropping his head to plant trailing, wet kisses along Loki’s neck down to his collarbone. Loki indeed could not move very much, but Thor could read his reactions fine enough. Loki was taking deeper, tenser breaths in response to him, and he was making short, indistinguishable breathy sounds from his throat. He smoothed Loki’s hair back again in a few gentle, soothing strokes.  
“You just relax…” Thor instructed huskily into Loki’s ear.  
“Couldn’ relax further…” Loki answered, his words blurring together, thick with drug muddle. He sighed heavily, ending in an airy moan as Thor gave him a few nibbling tastes to the jaw, then the blonde sat up again, watching Loki watch him while he began to ceremoniously undress Loki. He undid the fastening links holding Loki’s thin tunic together and the fabric fell away easily, exposing the taut, pale skin of Loki’s torso. Loki was nibbling his bottom lip, gazing wistfully up at him, blushingly peering from underneath coal black eyelashes.

Thor exhaled and admired this for a moment, then smoothed his hands down Loki’s bare chest and abdomen to his trouser buckles, and undid them slowly.  
“Thor…Thor…” Loki breathed slowly as Thor tugged his pants away, discarding them off the end of the bed, afterward gripping each of Loki’s ankles in a hand and just staring at Loki exposed before him, and Loki, severely under the influence of who knew what, only watched him back, uninhibited.

Thor planted a few kisses to the inside of Loki’s legs, smiling fondly when Loki whined a bit, then crawled back over top of Loki, unbuttoning his own pants with one hand while he let his tongue and teeth pay special attention to Loki’s left ear.  
“I feel like I’m…floating…” Loki groaned.  
“You’re okay.” Thor said simply. Every time Loki made any sound at all, Thor felt himself arouse all the more. He had not even known that he wanted to claim Loki as his this badly, or even in this manner at all, and now it was just…happening.

After kicking his own trousers off completely, impatiently, he tugged Loki up, supporting him at the head as his did so, and sat back with him, having Loki straddle his lap, stabilizing caringly when Loki slumped all over him with a groan, having to lay against his chest to stay upright at all.  
“Are you alright…” Thor checked with him kindly in his ear, while his hands explored touching Loki’s upper thighs, palming the smooth, cool flesh.  
“’m wonderful…” Loki answered, his face buried in Thor’s neck. Thor smiled, letting his eyes fall closed as he managed to get some return from Loki, Loki’s moist lips opening against his skin and softly tasting. Thor rubbed Loki’s back and gently held him, rocking with him and causing much desired friction as he thrust his hips against Loki until Loki made small whimpers. He quieted him with a long and deep kiss, pleased when Loki moaned his name upon separation.

“Easy now…” Thor said after a while of this slow foreplay, and he kissed Loki again just beside his ear while he coddled Loki and laid him back down flat. Loki laid there, one arm splayed above his head, his other clinging at Thor’s upper arm, while Thor lifted a hand to caress his fingers along Loki’s soft, kiss swollen lips, then watched Loki open his mouth every so slightly more, and he inserted his fingers, gently pushing into Loki’s mouth and watching Loki languidly suck without any provocation in the slightest.  
“Mmm…good, Loki...yes…” Thor moaned, watching Loki bob his head forward and take three of Thor’s fingers into his mouth up to the last knuckle. He had big hands and this was no easy feat. It was making Thor achingly hard and ready to finish claiming Loki from the inside out.

Loki was beginning to tremble more, his body unable to properly keep up with processing the sensations he was feeling, and so Thor pulled his fingers away from Loki’s mouth and caressing tongue, interrupting the resulting thin stream of saliva with his own mouth by kissing Loki and feeling Loki squirm mildly with anticipation underneath him.  
He continued kissing Loki to keep him quiet while he lowered his well moistened fingers between Loki’s legs, pressing Loki’s entrance with a finger before rimming around lightly and getting a quiet keen from Loki’s throat just before he pushed in with two fingers, trying to be slow and gentle. Loki’s euphoric state no doubt would dull most reactions of discomfort he might want to express.  
Loki only made slow arching motions with his hips against the invading fingers, eyes fallen closed, panting into their open mouthed kiss, trembling more the further Thor stretched him.  
“Shhh…” Thor separated to soothe him briefly as he pushed a third finger inside Loki’s tightness. He watched Loki’s face for signs of hesitation or pain, but Loki only watched him with a strange mix of delirium and innocent trust wrapped in desperation. Thor hugged himself to Loki’s body with one arm while he continued to stretch Loki out, until Loki began to make small, soft gasping noises in more rapid succession than before.  
He gave Loki a few more kisses and then moved to nestle Loki more comfortably and stably on his back in the pillows before he grabbed a hold of Loki’s hips and pushed his length into Loki, grunting and trying to go easy because no matter how much he'd prepared, Loki was so, so tight around him. Loki made a hoarse cry, then a long exhale, eyes closed delicately.

Thor gazed at him while he pushed gently, struck by the beauty of Loki’s face when Loki was entirely satisfied and any and all dark and lonely thoughts were obviously far from him. The red flush of his cheeks and open mouth, the way he was now softly tugging at Thor’s hips so Thor would grant him deeper thrusts...  
“ _Oh_ …Loki…” He breathed, the complete helplessness of Loki in this moment was pleasing him to no end.  
The thought that Loki was at his mercy, and very much wanted to be.  
The fact that Loki could barely move, even.

It all gave him an overwhelming sense of possession and power. A dominance that he’d loved having over Loki (when he could manage to get hold of it) for years and years, now come to fruition. Loki was _his_ and now always would be. There was no possible way he would allow Loki to belong to another in this manner. Not in any manner. He felt almost certain that Loki wanted the same. After all, Loki had nearly begged Thor to lay claim to him this way.

Thor hooked a leg with Loki’s for leverage and rolled them over so that he was on his back with Loki slung over top of him, and he could control every move Loki made, or lack thereof. He held Loki flush against his body as he commandingly thrust up inside of him. Loki merely lay there gasping in time with Thor’s motions, just taking it, his face nestled in the crook of Thor’s shoulder. Thor began to hold Loki’s waist with one hand and stroke Loki’s hair tenderly with the other.  
“You okay…?” Thor gasped breathlessly, pushing into his Loki steadily, listening to a very drug high Loki mumble, in a near whisper, his pleasures.  
“Thor…Mmh…yes, I’m…so filled…” Loki groaned, his voice slurred and muffled beyond all reason, and this only caused Thor to groan in return, doing all the moving for Loki with sheer strength, his hands palmed on Loki's rear. He had to keep in mind Loki’s fragile state constantly in order to force self control, when what he truly desired was to plunder Loki hard and fast until they were both screaming...  
This need to hold back proved issue, because it was Loki’s fragile state exactly that had driven him into this lustful craze in the first place.

“Loki…Loki-” He chanted, as Loki was tight around him, seeming to somehow become tighter as they went on. Even through his overwhelming desire to continue fucking Loki for hours upon hours, he sensed that Loki would likely pass out before then.

“Sp—splitting…I’m…Thor you’re…so…” Loki could not get out what he was trying to say, but Thor got the idea. He kept an arm gripped around Loki’s waist but used a hand to come up and grip in the hair on the side of Loki’s head—gently mind you—and made Loki turn his head so they were together at the forehead again, and he panted into Loki a few times more before distracting him with a deep mouthful of tongue while he was reaching telltale uncontrolled thrusts that were undoubtedly harsher on Loki’s body.  
“I’m—going to come—inside you…that okay…” Thor panted the words out, simultaneously rolling, flipping them, and Loki was again on his back, Thor not able to help loving the act of flinging Loki every which way like a doll while he was being claimed.

Thor gripping the headboard with one hand and comfortingly stroking Loki’s hair with the other while he drove himself repeatedly as deep as he could get into Loki's insides. Loki just lay there powerlessly taking being thrust into, arms above his head tangling in the haphazard sheets. He did not answer Thor, only made little murmurs of incoherent pleasure, managing just a few hip gyrations into Thor’s pushes while he gasped out little phrases about how he was being so filled, and wanting it deeper, and other such things that drove Thor mad.  
Loki’s hair was a midnight black wreck, his eyes were still only half open and pupils still drug blown and unfocused…He was blushed all pink at the cheeks and ears, lips kissed wet and red and swollen…  
The mere sight of all the unhinged beauty became too much, and Thor was suddenly over the edge, quickly gripping a hold on Loki’s hips and waist while he reached a shuddering, forceful climax, spilling inside Loki while Loki too clenched tight around him and spurted his release, sobbing out a muddled cry of Thor’s name.  
Thor sighed Loki’s name against Loki’s cheek, collapsed on top of him as he stilled. They panted together for a long while as their breath regulated back to normal, Thor holding Loki protectively, pleased when after a bit of time Loki showed signs of still being able to move by loosely clinging with his arms about Thor’s waist. He had rested his head against Thor’s chest and had gone back to breathing shallowly, occassionally still moaning lightly.

“I am sorry…I feel as if I were taking advantage…a bit.” Thor said awkwardly into the silence as he rubbed Loki’s back. The suddenness of what had just happened had given him a sharp flood of guilt even through his satisfaction.

Loki took a while to respond, but when he did it was positive, much to Thor’s relief. He felt Loki’s mouth subtly against his collarbone, then whispered slurs.

“I wanted it…I’ll always want it…”

Thor made an audible exhale of his relief, pushing himself into a sitting position, Loki in one arm and limp against him.  
“Let’s clean you up…wait here.” He let go of Loki and watched Loki slide in what appeared to be a faint to the bed-sheets. He found his pants on the floor and tugged them on, then carefully draped a soft green sheet over Loki in bed.

He had decided.  
He would be unrelentingly stubborn and would not allow things to progress in Loki's punishments without his involvement. He would care for Loki the rest of the day and night, but then, in the morning, he would publicly proclaim Loki as being his, and demand personal custody of him. He alone would shoulder this responsibility.

And if he met any resistance from the justice system then he would raise all hell, and Asgard _would_ give him what was his.

  


~End~


End file.
